


and in the dark

by 101places



Series: there is only you [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: But they're OCs so I think it's expected, Character Death, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, I wanted to write about their bond forming but then I did not end up focusing on that at all oops, It's mostly about Bastila (& Revan), Only if you squint though - Freeform, Other, The other characters are more cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101places/pseuds/101places
Summary: Bastila Shan's strike-team infiltrates Darth Revan's flagship, and nothing goes according to plan.( AKA : haha what a meet cute am i right )
Relationships: Nonbinary Revan & Bastila Shan, Revan & Bastila Shan
Series: there is only you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686904
Kudos: 10





	and in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh hi
> 
> 99% of characters here refer to revan using he/him pronouns. he's still nonbinary though
> 
> tbh im still not entirely confident in how i write these characters (esp atris bc holy fuck) but i missed writing. i did not mean for this to become so long but hey sometimes these things happen
> 
> also the exile is not present but multiple characters sure do have her in mind here (also i know the exile wasn't actually kavar's padawan but also: that line would be way less effective if it was like 'kavar's apprentice but not actually his official padawan')

This plan had been weeks in the making, yet Bastila couldn’t help the un-Jedi-like anxiety that clawed in her chest as her strike-team’s shuttle snuck through the battleground around them, too small to be considered a real threat, and swiftly approached the great Sith flagship.

_ There is no emotion _ , Bastila recited to herself silently, shutting her eyes gently and reaching into the Force, letting the calm serenity of the light side wash over her.

When she reopened her eyes she felt more balanced, more centered, more prepared to face the upcoming struggle.

“Nearing the entry-point,” the pilot, a Republic soldier by the name of Barnas reported.

Bastila glanced around at the other two Jedi assigned to the mission - Master Alenda and Master Deloth. Both were far more experienced than Bastila herself, having already earned the title of  _ Master _ . Bastila had served alongside them in the past, and she knew that their titles were well-earned.

Master Alenda brought her hand down from her ear, shutting down her commlink in preparation for boarding the flagship. From this point forward, the four of them were alone - and, should they fail, the Republic may very well be doomed.

Master Deloth glanced over, making eye contact with Bastila. His expression didn’t change much, but his eyes softened. “Courage, Padawan. The Force shall guide us.”

Bastila inclined her head. “Of course, Master.”

_ There is peace _ .

.

“Your plan is bold, Kavar.”

The words spoken across the council chamber may have sounded pleasant, but the judgement was clear to all present. Kavar, to his credit, did not seem to take offense.

“Perhaps, Master Vash, but the Republic cannot sustain this effort in the long-term.” Kavar spoke reasonably, “And we all know the danger held by Revan’s strategic prowess.”

Vash shook her head, “ _ That _ isn’t what I find objectionable. Revan is powerful, the merit of taking him out of the war is clear - but what do you plan to do if we fail? If all our actions achieve is sacrificing our last hope to Revan?” The  _ again _ was unspoken.

“Risk is always necessary in war.” Zhar spoke up, his voice soft, “We weigh the potential outcomes - decide if the risk is worth the potential success.”

“It’s not.” Vash’s voice was clear. “Without Bastila’s Battle Meditation, we will fall.”

“And with Revan’s cunning, so shall we fall.” Kavar countered.

From where she stood to the side of the chamber, Bastila finally took a step forward. “If I may speak, Masters?”

All eyes fell on Bastila. There was a beat of silence, before Zhar inclined his head.

“Master Kavar is right. The Republic is losing ground against Revan. His strategies, and the seemingly unstoppable Sith armada, will overwhelm our defences sooner or later. Perhaps I can offer hope to the Republic in the form of my Battle Meditation, but hope alone will not save us. We must act.”

The gathered Jedi Masters glanced between themselves, secret looks that Bastila was not privy to the meaning behind.

“If we lose you, we lose the war.” Vash said simply.

“I understand the importance of my Battle Meditation, Masters,” Bastila responded, “But… I have faith in my abilities. I have faith in Master Kavar’s plan. I have faith in the Force, and… I believe that this may soon become our only option.”

There was another long stretch of silence, until Vandar, who had remained silent up until this point, spoke:

“Let us hear the details of your plan, Master Kavar.”

.

Using Bastila’s Battle Meditation, it was possible to travel the length of the flagship without the strike-team drawing attention to themselves. Bastila walked in the center of the group, flanked by Alenda and Deloth. The Jedi were prepared to fight to defend her, should the need arise, but they walked ahead with an air of serenity. They did not seem nervous of the situation they were in, not flinching even as a squadron of Sith crossed their paths.

Barnas was different. He walked a few steps ahead of the Jedi, leading the war forwards with his pistol cradled in his hand. While he had worked with Jedi in the past, he had not worked with Bastila directly before - despite the Jedi’s assurances that her Battle Meditation would keep them safe as they travelled through their enemies ship, he still flinched whenever a Sith soldier wandered too close to their position.

“I’ll never get used to this Jedi sorcery.” Barnas muttered under his breath as another soldier walked right before them, not even glancing in their direction.

“It isn’t sorcery. It is the Force.” Deloth spoke with a jovial tone - far too up-beat for the situation, by anyone’s standards.

Barnas wasn’t convinced. His home-planet spoke of magic and sorcery - it was far easier for him to believe that the Force was simply another name for this, than whatever it was that the Jedi kept prattling on about. 

Through her Battle Meditation, Bastila picked up on the impressions of his thoughts, of his doubt as to the true nature of the Force. She gently nudged the doubt and nervousness aside, replacing it with confidence and belief.  _ You are amongst the best that the Republic has to offer _ , she pressed into his mind,  _ Jedi ways are of no consequence to you. You will carry the mission to completion regardless _ .

Barnas’s mind cleared of doubt, and he strode forwards with a renewed purpose. Bastila felt Deloth’s gaze on her, but she didn’t return it, slipping deeper into her Battle Meditation and pointing a squadron of Sith troopers in the opposite direction to their location.

Finally, after what felt like an age of travelling through the flagship, they reached the Bridge. They didn’t need to open the door to know that their intelligence was correct - any with a modicum of Force Sensitivity could feel the maelstrom of Dark Side energy that poured from the other side of the door, a clear sign that the Dark Lord of the Sith was present.

“You may wait here, Padawan.” Deloth spoke. “We will return with Revan captive.”

Bastila shook her head. “We stand a greater chance of success if I am able to maintain my Battle Meditation as you fight. I will not join the battle - I will not put myself in danger - but I must come.”

Deloth and Alenda shared a look, Deloth relenting after a moment. “Very well. Stay distant, avoid attracting attention to yourself. This will not be a simple matter.”

With those words of confidence, the strike-team pressed forwards into the Dark Lord’s presence.

.

“If everything goes according to plan, you won’t face any fighting yourself.” Master Dorak spoke as most of the remaining Council members filed out of the chambers.

“ _ If everything goes according to plan _ ,” Vrook cut in with a scoff, “Whatever happened to  _ caution _ ?”

Dorak smiled sardonically. “Have faith in your Padawan, Vrook.”

Vrook rolled his eyes. “As Kavar had faith in  _ his _ ?”

Bastila grimaced at the reminder and comparison. “I will follow the Council’s plan to the letter.  _ I _ will not face the Dark Lord. Master Deloth and Master Alenda are talented Guardians - I have faith in their abilities.”

“Take care not to confuse  _ faith _ for  _ blindness _ .”

With those parting words, Vrook left the chambers, leaving Bastila and Dorak blinking in his wake.

.

The door to the bridge opened, and the Dark Side energy was almost overpowering. For a moment, Bastila was pulled out of her Meditative Trance, and she struggled to center herself in the Force once more. She felt a nudge to her side, recognising Alenda’s presence giving her something to lean on - giving assistance in grounding herself.

She had enough time to send a pulse of gratitude through the Force, before dropping back into her Meditative Trance.

Barnas stood at the front of the advancing trio, shooting down Sith troopers with expert aim. Behind him, Alenda and Deloth scattered, lightsabers humming and finding home in the chests of their enemies. Behind them, Bastila remained aware enough of her surroundings to deflect blaster shots aimed at her, but otherwise concentrated her energy on unifying the strike-team.

Barnas cleared the walkway first, and stopped short in front of the malevolent presence standing illuminated by the window. The Dark Lord’s back was to him, as if he was unconcerned with the carnage taking place on his bridge. He gazed out at the expanse of space, watching the battle with his hands clasped behind his back.

Barnas was acutely aware that this was too easy. Even without Bastila’s Battle Meditation clearing his mind and giving him the clarity of free thought, he would have recognised that the Dark Lord should have at least  _ acknowledged _ the attack. But he raised his pistol nonetheless, his finger hovering over the trigger.

All he needed to end this war was to twitch his finger.

Yet…

Yet his finger would not move.

Horror crept up distantly, and he tried to move his other hand, but it was as if he had no control of his body at all. His eyes grew wide as the reality of his situation dawned on him and, it was at that moment, that the Dark Lord turned around.

Revan’s face was hidden by his mask, yet Barnas could feel his gaze on him. Revan unclasped his arms from behind his back, and held one hand out, squeezing the air in front of him.

As Revan’s hand curled into a fist, Barnas felt his throat constrict. His pistol clattered to the floor and, finally, he could move his body- he brought his hands to his neck, struggling as the invisible pressure began to lift him from the ground. He couldn’t breathe-- - he couldn’t  _ breathe _ .

“ _ Enough, Revan _ .” Alenda’s voice cut through the bridge, and she strode forwards with Deloth at her side, their lightsabers meeting before them.

Revan released Barnas, allowing him to drop to the ground along with his pistol, like a deadweight. He lay there on the ground, taking in wheezing breaths. He was alive, but lacked the strength to fight.

“Master Deloth. Master Alenda.” Revan greeted, stepping over Barnas’s body towards them, “It is impressive that you managed to sneak through my defenses - though, we all know who should  _ really _ be commended for the feat, don’t we?”

His gaze flickered to the doorway, where Bastila continued to focus her energies on strengthening the other Jedi. She did her best to ignore the Dark Lord’s focus on her.

“Surrender, Revan,” Alenda said, allowing him one final chance, “and we will be merciful.”

“I place no faith in Jedi ‘mercy’.” Revan responded, his lightsaber humming to life.

“So you chose violence? I can’t say that I am surprised.” Alenda scoffed, before putting an end to the exchange and rushing forwards.

Purple met blue as their sabers collided, and for a few moments they seemed to be evenly matched. Deloth quickly joined the fray, forcing Revan to switch to the more defensive Soresu form. From where she was located at the entry-way to the bridge, Bastila channeled the Force through her and into the other Jedi, aiding in their movements and clearing their thoughts.

Alenda and Deloth fought confidently and powerfully against Revan but, as the battle progressed, a terrible realisation occured to Bastila.

Despite appearances, they were not winning.

Alenda and Deloth were exhausting their energies, fighting offensively and viciously, while Revan was conserving his strength, taking advantage of simple, casual movements and diversions. Revan was not fighting using his full strength - he was prolonging the duel, toying with the Jedi and letting them tire themselves while he exhausted next to no energy. Alenda and Deloth fought hard to end the fight quickly, but Revan was playing a longer game.

The realisation, coupled with the oppressive Dark Side energy of the bridge, caused a surge that Bastila recognised a moment too late as  _ anger _ .

Alenda wavered as the nature of Bastila’s Battle Meditation became distorted, and Revan pressed the advantage, twisting their saberlock and sending her lightsaber careening away. Before Alenda had the opportunity to call her saber back to her hand, Revan pressed onwards, impaling her through her chest with his red blade.

Deloth let out a shout of alarm and pushed on with his own flurry, but Revan was ready, pulling his blade from Alenda’s body and crossing his sabers in front of him as a guard, taking Deloth’s attacks.

“There is no emotion, Master Deloth,” Revan said mockingly, pivoting so that he was positioned behind the Jedi.

Revan reached out with the Force, pushing Deloth away from him before he could react. Deloth hit the far wall, dazed, and was immediately faced with a barrage of lightning from Revan’s fingertips. Revan did not pause with the onslaught until Deloth had fallen still.

And then, Bastila realised with dread, there were two.

She could sense the flicker of life still present in Barnas and Deloth as she raised to her feet. She was never supposed to cross blades with Revan herself - she was supposed to remain as support solely - but there was little to be done about that now. If she succeeded, she could save the Republic and two of her companions in one stroke.

And if she didn’t…

Well, that didn’t bear thinking about.

Bastila held her golden lightsaber in her hands as she began to make her way down the walk-way. Revan remained standing at the end, silently watching her approach.

“You cannot win, Revan.” Bastila spoke, surprising herself with how confident her voice sounded.

Revan let out a laugh. “Do you not understand the situation you are in, Padawan Shan?”

Bastila did not intend on allowing Revan to pull her into an exchange, and allowed the Force to flow through her, rushing at Revan with a series of flurries from her saberstaff, “ _ For the Republic _ !”

Revan took a step backwards, meeting each of her flurries with his own sabers. As Bastila pressed forwards, Revan fell back, allowing her the space. Bastila was aware that he was employing the same tactic that he had used against Alenda and Deloth - he intended to exhaust her and pick her off when she could no longer defend herself.  _ Well _ , she thought resolutely,  _ he will find that I am not easily tricked _ .

Bastila reached out with her mind, finding the cold, frayed edges of Revan’s. As she parried against him, she allowed herself to sink farther and farther into his mind, clouding his perceptions.

Using her Battle Meditation in this way was dangerous. It was difficult to be aware of both the minds of others and the physical world at the same time - but it was a risk that she had to take. Despite what her Master seemed to think, Bastila was not blind - she knew that she had no hope of defeating Revan in plain combat.

Distantly, Bastila felt the Force curl up and cry out a warning, but so intent on twisting Revan’s mind, she was too slow to react. Too slow to recognise the danger. Too slow to save herself.

To the side of the bridge, Master Deloth stirred and, with a final burst of strength, reached out in the Force, pushing Bastila and, consequently, Revan away, sending them crashing to the far wall a moment before a heavy impacted rocked the flagship.

.

“Allowing Revan to die would not be the worst thing.”

As Atris spoke, Bastila felt the temperature drop - but she put it down to her imagination.

“That isn’t the Jedi way.” Bastila replied reflexively.

Atris scoffed. “The Jedi way is to protect and cultivate life. How many lives have been lost due to Revan’s actions? How many could have been saved had they been felled years ago?”

“Jedi don’t trade in lives. We do not pick and choose which lives to protect, which lives to cultivate. Jedi are not cold-blooded killers.”

“I am not telling you to kill - though, you  _ have _ done so on the battlefield in the past. I am simply suggesting that, should the opportunity present itself… allowing Revan to succumb may provide a better course. For the Republic, and all within it.”

Bastila was silent for a moment, before finally allowing: “...I will consider your words.”

Atris nodded curtly, before returning to her duties in the Archives. As Atris left, the room became warmer once more and, this time, Bastila was sure that she had not imagined it.

.

Bastila squinted her eyes open, dazed. Her head was ringing, and her body ached. Around her, the room was lit up by red warning lights, and smoke clouded her vision. For a few moments, she struggled to recall what had happened, but then the memories of the past hours slipped back into place and she jumped into action.

Reaching out with the Force, she sensed for other life signs.

Deloth and Barnas had fallen cold in the Force.

Bastila closed her eyes and calmed her grief:  _ There is no death _ .

She opened her eyes, and stretched out again. There was one life sign on the bridge. Weak, but present.

Bastila stumbled through the rubble, looking down at the survivor. Looking down at Revan.

In the attack, his helmet had loosened, slipping off his face, revealing a deceptively human face. His face showed the corruption of the Dark Side, to be sure, but barring that, he looked… normal. Dark skin dusted with freckles, and soft, dark hair framing it. Had she seen him in a different situation, she may have even thought him beautiful.

But now was not the time for such thoughts - if such a time even existed.

Revan’s presence in the Force was quickly fading.

…

_ Allowing Revan to die would not be the worst thing _ .

Revan was a warmonger. Perhaps his intentions had been admirable when he had begun rallying others against the Mandalorians, but now, he was nothing but a butcher. Billions had died as a result of his actions. Here, today, before her eyes, the rest of her team had been felled by Revan’s hand.

If anyone was not deserving of salvation, surely it would be Revan. Murderer. Traitor.

How many Jedi had Revan pulled with him to the Dark? He had not been satisfied to simply bring about his own undoing. He had pulled countless numbers of Bastila’s peers down with him. He had destroyed the stability and reputation of the Jedi Order. He had destroyed entire planets - families, lives.

Surely he deserved to die.

But…

Bastila remembered a day, so long ago, when Revan had not been who he was today.

She remembered Revan as a charismatic leader. Righteous, justified, strong. The best of the Order.

Perhaps the Dark Lord of the Sith did not deserve salvation, but…

Perhaps the Jedi Knight did.

_ Risk is always necessary in war _ .

Bastila took a breath to steady herself, and knelt at Revan’s side.

She reached out with her hands and the Force, coaxing wisps of the Light Side to her, channeling them into Revan. She treated the worst of Revan’s injuries, stopping only when she felt his presence stabilise.

There was no time for a full treatment, even if she had the strength remaining to give it. They had to leave, now, before it was too late.

Bastila took Revan in her arms, surprised at how light and  _ small _ he was, and began the trek off of his flagship.


End file.
